


No Voy a Besarte

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: De cómo Suga se enamora de Daichi. Y se aman. Y trabajan en salud. Y Daichi no quiere besar a Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	No Voy a Besarte

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://youtu.be/7jt7IOxHlDA

Esa tarde, el cielo estaba gris. Gris como el cabello desordenado de Suga en las mañanas. _Gris como la vida de Daichi antes de conocerlo._

Por eso, no resultó extraño que a medianoche comenzara a llover torrencialmente.

Suga se quedó dormido después de un rato de charla amena. Le pidió a Daichi que no dejara de acariciarle la cabeza, por lo que la relajación se fue acrecentando en su cuerpo gracias al tacto gentil del moreno. Daichi se distraía dejando cosquillas en su cuero cabelludo; deslizando los dedos gruesos por los mechones claros en la cabeza ajena. Le gustaba el aroma dulce que poseía; una mezcla de coco y azúcar quemada. El cabello de Suga también era extremadamente suave, y parecía como si a él le relajase más acariciarlo; que a Suga recibir las caricias.

Daichi no sabía por qué, pero Suga le transmitía mucha paz. Recostado en su regazo, tenía una vista perfecta del rostro redondo del peliplateado. Quizás todo se debía a que lucía fresco; como si no estuviera enfermo. Sus facciones delicadas daban la impresión de que era una persona inocente y dulce; e incluso en sueños, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa tranquila. Todo en él parecía estar hecho con una mezcla de algodón y azúcar; se le hacía más suave y dulce a medida que lo observaba.

Reparó en el punto oscuro situado en su pómulo izquierdo. Recordó de inmediato a Shimizu; con el lunar cerca de la boca. ¿Acaso había algo en esas marcas que provocaba una atracción incontenible ante las personas que los poseyeran?

Se sorprendió del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. ¿Suga le atraía?

Desvió la mirada al suero que estaba colgado a un costado de la camilla. Se estaba acabando ya. Miró a Suga de vuelta. Era bonito. Era demasiado bonito como para estar tan tranquilamente durmiendo en su regazo, así tan cálido y cómodo.

Se sentía extraño ahora, había algo que iba mal. No se relacionaba con la creciente curiosidad que el peliplateado le causaba. Suga estaba mal.

Ya no respiraba tranquilamente como hace unos minutos. Sus inspiraciones eran profundas y silbantes. Sentía la zona de los muslos donde estaba apoyada la cabeza del enfermo un poco más cálida de lo habitual. Acarició una de sus mejillas con suavidad. Su temperatura había subido.

No quería despertarlo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Besó su frente con infinito cuidado; la piel sensible de sus labios sería capaz de corroborar si su percepción de cambio en la temperatura era real. Lo era, tan real como el hecho de que se estaba preocupando demasiado por una simple fiebre.

—Tengo fiebre —escuchó la voz somnolienta del peliplateado cerca de su oído. Aún mantenía los labios pegados a su piel—. Debo cambiarme Dai.

—¿Trajiste muda?

—No, ese es el problema. Pensé que estaría bien hasta mañana, pero el pijama está empapado.

Suga se irguió con cuidado y Daichi se levantó en busca de su ropa. Salió hacia los casilleros que estaban designados para los funcionarios del hospital, y sacó del bolso que solía llevar; la muda del día siguiente. Supuso que con la camiseta estaría bien, así que fue lo que llevó de vuelta a la sala.

—Puedes quedarte con mi muda, no hay problema en que me vaya con el uniforme —sonrió con amabilidad, tratando de alivianar el gesto preocupado del muchacho frente a él—. Te ayudaré.

Suga, aún presa del sueño, se movía con dificultad. Daichi encendió la lámpara de la mesita junto a la camilla, para que los ojos del peliplateado no dolieran. Tenía las manos frías, y no quería tocar a Suga.

—¿Puedes quitar la camiseta desde el dobladillo? Me cuesta moverme un poco, debo tener la fiebre muy alta.

—Mis manos están frías, ¿no importa? —preguntó con cautela. Suga lo miró divertido, y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es mejor para mí que me toques con esas manos; tengo mucho calor.

Suga se acomodó, dándole la espalda al enfermero. Daichi se deshizo de la playera, dejando expuesta la piel blanca de Suga, surcada en muchos lugares por moretones. Tragó saliva con dificultad; Suga estaba más delgado y marcado de lo que imaginaba. Le dolió ver como sus costillas se destacaban en la piel nívea de los costados.

—Estoy bien Daichi —el moreno se sorprendió con la facilidad que tenía Suga para leerlo. Tomó un par de pañuelos desde la mesita, para secar las gotas de sudor que se agolpaban en la piel cercana a las escápulas—. Tú me haces sentir bien.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —Daichi desdobló la camiseta, y se la pasó a Suga para que se la pusiera—. Te queda bien, espero que mi perfume no te moleste.

—Me gusta. No creí que usaras playeras con estampado.

—¿Acaso no puedo? —Daichi arqueó una ceja con gesto burlón.

—No se ven como muy tú. No sé explicarlo. —Suga se acomodó de vuelta en la cama, pero se levantó repentinamente—. Está húmeda.

—Oh, pondré una toalla. —el enfermero acomodó con suavidad una toalla blanca afelpada, y luego arropó a Suga con ternura—. ¿Qué decías entonces? No es muy yo.

—Ajá —Suga asintió, sonrojado—. Es que es muy tierna, no sé. Te imaginaba con playeras sin mangas, o deportivas apretadas; pegadas al cuerpo.

—¿Me estabas imaginando con ropa sexy? —interrogó el moreno, con el ceño fruncido—. Muy mal Suga, esta es una relación estrictamente profesional.

—Oye, no. —Suga rio con suavidad. Se sentía cómodo charlando con Daichi; le quitaba seriedad a todo el asunto de estar hospitalizado—. Te conozco hace menos de doce horas. Mi mínimo para estar con alguien, son al menos cuatro meses de conocerlo.

—Pero tienes que admitir que soy buen partido.

—Sí, quizás sí... Espera, no. —Suga estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y Daichi tuvo que dejar de molestarlo, porque ya no sabía si el calor en su rostro era fruto de la vergüenza, o de la fiebre.

—No soy tan buen partido como lo podrías ser tú. —con la mano fría, comenzó a acariciar la frente contraria, despejando los mechones plateados que cubrían la extensión de piel nívea—. Voy a poner compresas frías.

—Daichi, ¿me darías un beso?

Daichi quedó a medio camino entre el asombro y la perplejidad. Y la confusión. Y no podía negarlo, _la curiosidad se abrió paso entre sus sentimientos también._

—¿Por qué querrías darme un beso?

—Porque ridículamente, a mis veintitrés años, nunca he besado a nadie —Suga soltó una carcajada dolorosa y burlona; mientras recordaba su patético pasado amoroso—. Y no quiero morir sin haber besado a alguien. Aunque no sea amor verdadero.

Daichi lo miró completamente en blanco. No podía decir eso. Le estaba doliendo. Quizás, más a sí mismo que a él.

—Suga, no vas a morir. —Daichi dejó su mano cubriendo la frente de Koushi, mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos. Vio como el color caramelo se empañaba una vez más en lágrimas de miedo; y como su rostro dulce y fresco se deformaba en una mueca de dolor.

Estiró los brazos, y lo alzó hacia sí. Suga no dudó ni un instante, y lo abrazó con ganas; escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Lloraba en silencio, pero con sollozos audibles, que quebraron por completo el corazón blando del enfermero.

Era la segunda vez que se quebraba en menos de veinticuatro horas. Daichi estaba un poco acostumbrado, cualquiera se siente vulnerable en esa situación. Pero estaba seguro de que había algo que Suga le estaba ocultando; había algo que él aún no leía en sus antecedentes, pero que estaba seguro de que existía.

—Suga —susurró suave contra su oído, acariciando el cabello contrario mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda—. Estás conteniéndote mucho. No es necesario que lo digas, lo sé. Y eso te daña Suga. Puedo escucharte si quieres. Estoy para ti.

Suga se separó muy lento del abrazo, enjugándose las lágrimas con las muñecas y sonriendo de vergüenza. Ya no le importaba sentirse sensible. Daichi tenía razón. De una u otra manera debía sacarlo.

Siempre fue un niño enfermizo. Si no estaba resfriado, alguna afección gastrointestinal atacaba a su pequeño y delicado estómago. Si no le costaba respirar por el asma, las alergias no lo dejaban dormir en paz con todas las ronchas que hacían brotar en su piel blanca. A pesar de todo, era feliz. Su madre lo cuidaba y le hacía sopas con sabores suaves. Su padre lo tomaba en brazos y lo tranquilizaba cada vez que se sintiera demasiado mal.

Al principio, eran malestares comunes y pasajeros, que no dejaban demasiadas consecuencias para sí mismo y para su cuerpo. Pero a medida que crecía, los síntomas se iban tornando más graves y dolorosos cada vez que caía enfermo. Comenzó a volverse extremadamente sensible a las condiciones climáticas, y de un año a otro, adelgazó considerablemente. Ya mayor, se preguntaba cómo todo el lío de afecciones no alteró su crecimiento; porque la piel pálida le dejó el estigma de persona flemática y lánguida. Era preocupante, y con razón; en el primer chequeo que tuvo que realizarse ya de niño en crecimiento, fue diagnosticado con leucemia.

Eso explicaba la facilidad para enfermarse. Y a pesar de todo lo terrible que implicaba la enfermedad; ya era un alivio haber obtenido un diagnóstico. Las probabilidades eran buenas, la mayoría de los niños sanaba sin problema alguno, el pronóstico lucía esperanzador. Pero Suga pasó años y años de su vida en que los síntomas remitían y luego volvían, cada vez con más fuerza; dejándolo en cada oportunidad un poco más débil.

A la corta edad de 14 años ya se había visto sin cabello tres veces, fruto de la quimioterapia tan brutal que no daba tregua ni a células buenas ni a células malas. Su estado anímico era bueno, excelente para alguien en sus condiciones. Siempre mantenía la sonrisa radiante, por sus padres. Si él caía, caían todos con él.

Cuando parecía que la enfermedad ya se había rendido, cuando ya se había convencido de que no podía llevárselo, volvía otra vez. Era completamente estúpido, porque ya era un adulto y aquel tipo de cáncer afectaba a los chicos en la infancia. Creyó tontamente que la remisión había sido total, y lo encontró tan desprevenido que se vino abajo en un santiamén. Tenía 18 años, recién comenzaba a estudiar medicina, y ahora sería más fuerte que nunca. Eso en el caso hipotético de mantenerse sano. Pero ya no estaba para luchas así. Estaba cansado, cansado de fingir que iba todo bien y que era un chico insufrible. Estaba aburrido de las esperas eternas sentado con una aguja clavada en la piel. Estaba cansado de las náuseas y los mareos por los medicamentos.

Se aisló a sí mismo en una burbuja de autocompasión y soledad absoluta. No dejaba entrar a nadie a su vida. Cualquier lazo de cariño que pudiera tener sería más doloroso a la larga para la persona contraria. Ya había visto sufrir lo suficiente a sus padres como para causar dolor a alguien más. Pero se estaba dañando demasiado a sí mismo de esa forma. Él no era así, se preguntaba a donde había ido su sonrisa; sus mejillas rosadas características. Cuando vio a sus padres llorar abrazados en su habitación, decidió que no podía seguir así. Salió del cuarto oscuro en el que estaba acumulando su tristeza, y se decidió a ganar. Como buen japonés, mantuvo el tatemae arriba siempre, aunque a veces ni él mismo se creyera su sonrisa. Comienza a actuar, y terminarás por creer. Era fuerte, más por sus padres que por sí mismo; y comenzó a cambiar por completo su forma de ver la vida.

Ahora disfrutaba más, con cuidado. Las cosas pequeñas eran más dulces estando enfermo. Todo era un regalo. Se decidió tanto a disfrutar la vida, que se convirtió en el mejor en todo. El mejor alumno de su generación, el mejor armador del equipo universitario, el mejor hijo, el mejor amigo, la mejor versión para sí mismo. Pero nadie lo consideró nunca _el mejor._ El mejor para su vida, el mejor hombre. No podía quejarse, él también era exigente, no iba a pasar los años más inciertos de su vida con alguien que no fuera capaz de volverlo completamente loco.

En cada parte del relato, Daichi podía imaginar a Suga. Su faceta alegre, su faceta triste, su cambio decidido. Le gustaba sólo la idea de saber más acerca de él. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar él también?

—Así que por eso me reprimo tanto. Por mis papás, por mis amigos. Tienden a quererme mucho, no sé por qué. —susurraba Suga despacio, riendo a la vez que jugaba con sus manos blancas de dedos largos.

—Eres querible. ¿Quién no te querría? —le respondió Daichi con una sonrisa. Suga suspiró sonrojado, desviando el tema con precaución.

—Así es siempre. Lloro un poco tirado en el suelo, pienso que el mundo se va a acabar y luego me levanto. La mayoría de las veces lloro en el regazo de Kiyoko, la mejor amiga que tengo. Pero sé que le duele de igual manera. —Suga hablaba sonriendo con compasión. Lo querían más de lo que él deseaba. No le gustaba dañar a las personas indirectamente.

—Te voy a contar un secreto. En algún momento de mi vida, quise ser psicólogo. Creo que ese anhelo pequeñito me sirvió incluso como enfermero. Siempre me dicen que sé escuchar, no sé si sea cierto, pero creo que ayudo.

—Ayudas mucho Daichi, no lo dudes. —le sonrió Suga con dulzura.

—Bueno, entonces si realmente es así, aquí estoy para ti. Puedes venir a llorar a mi hombro cuando quieras. Cuando ya te sientas mejor, tendré té caliente y galletas para ti. No estás con restricciones de alimentos, así que estará bien. —Daichi sonrió, y salió de la sala en busca de lo prometido.

Suga estiró la tela estampada de la playera de Daichi hacia su nariz, y aspiró profundo el aroma que había dejado impregnado el moreno en ella. Olía a una mezcla fresca de menta y vainilla, un poco peculiar para alguien como él que, sin embargo, calzaba a la perfección con quien demostraba ser. La dulzura innegable que destilaba su forma cordial de tratar a las personas; y la frescura que irradiaba su sonrisa gentil. Venía de vuelta con una bandeja adornada con servilletas rosa pálido y vasos celestes de cartón. El té negro con menta le hizo fantasear con el sabor de su boca, y las pastas dulces glaseadas con flores diminutas lo calmaron para imaginar un futuro mejor.

—Desde los dieciséis que no me internan. Me vas a tener un buen tiempo acá.

—No podría haber pedido mejor compañía. —susurró Daichi para sí una vez que Suga cayó dormido de nuevo. Podía admirar su sonrisa tranquila; y se sintió aliviado de que ya estuviera mejor.

Cuando Suga despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sintió repentinamente lleno de energía. Sucedió lo que más se temía. El diagnóstico una vez más volvía a ser el mismo. Lo tomó con tanta calma, que no sólo él se sorprendió; sus padres también se alegraron de la forma tan positiva en que recibió la noticia, era como un desafío más.

Permaneció largo tiempo en el hospital. Lo esperaba. El doctor Ukai era su médico de cabecera, y Daichi el enfermero a su disposición. Confiaba plenamente en ellos, y se sentía tranquilo como nunca lo había estado antes en la vida. Vio sus mechones grisáceos caer una vez más fruto de la quimioterapia; sus labios heridos y su piel reseca. Ya no le importaba, ni siquiera las náuseas aminoraban su buen humor.

Daichi descubrió todo un universo en Suga, e inevitablemente gracias al tiempo que pasaba junto a él, conoció su verdadera forma de ser.

No era sarcástico como pensó en un inicio. Era dulce y preocupado de cada aspecto en que pudiera prestar ayuda. Le alivianaba el trabajo cuando lo veía excesivamente cansado y con ojeras; y pedía que le llevaran más té y galletas, sólo para obsequiárselas al moreno. Siempre que estaba en la cama, lo veía tejiendo o leyendo. Nunca llegó a pensar que la tira de lana roja interminable que tejía día a día se convertiría en una abrigadora bufanda para el invierno que ya estaba encima. Le había suplicado que no tejiera para él; que tejiera para sí mismo. Suga sordo ante sus peticiones, seguía regalándole mitones a los niños de su misma sección de quimioterapia, sonriendo dulce cada vez que un pequeño lo abrazaba en agradecimiento. Con el tiempo, Daichi conoció la parte más humana de Suga; y se dio cuenta de que era un ser humano maravilloso. Suga decía que cada vez lucía peor, y Daichi se asustaba, afirmándole lo contrario.

A pesar de estar completamente calvo, con la piel más pálida aún, y delgado; a Daichi le fascinaba. Era demasiado hermoso, porque sus ojos caramelo brillaban igual que la primera vez que lo vio entrar, y su sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer de su rostro gentil. Se había enamorado de él, de sus características más profundas y significativas; de la parte más sincera y expuesta de su personalidad. Se había enamorado de él en el peor momento de su vida, y si eso no era amor verdadero; Daichi no tenía idea entonces de lo que significaba amar realmente.

Un día, luego de una tanda de interminables exámenes, Daichi lo soltó por fin. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, y temeroso de la respuesta de Suga.

—¿Recuerdas el beso que me pediste la otra vez? —interrogó casual, evitando la mirada color ámbar en los ojos brillantes de Suga que estaba frente a él, bebiendo jugo de naranja.

—Fue una idiotez que solté por la fiebre, perdona por lo repentino, nunca me disculpé. —se excusó avergonzado, recordando el penoso accidente.

—Quiero dártelo. El beso. —respondió Daichi muy serio, el vapor de la taza de café frente a sí desdibujando sus facciones masculinas entre el vaho aromático que soltaba la bebida—. Me enamoré de ti, Suga. —toda su fachada seria se fue al suelo en un instante—. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero es en serio. Me gustas de una forma anormal. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie antes.

Suga lo miraba atónito, con los labios resecos entreabiertos tratando de emitir sonido. Agradecía que la cafetería estuviera vacía a esa hora, así podía expresar sus sentimientos sin temor.

—¿Es en serio?

—No podría jugar contigo. Es que eres demasiado especial. No sé. Es una suerte que nadie se haya enamorado de ti antes, de verdad soy afortunado. —Daichi sonreía y se tallaba la nuca nervioso, esperando una respuesta del chico pálido frente a él.

Suga tomó la mano contraria, temeroso y temblando. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se inclinó sobre la mesa sonriendo. —De verdad que eres un ángel Daichi. No te merezco.

—No llores, creí que te iban a alegrar mis sentimientos. —frunció el ceño Daichi, mientras hacía un puchero—. Qué, ¿no te alegras?

—Lloro de felicidad —sonrió Suga, mientras cerraba el ojo del que Daichi secaba una lágrima cristalina. Se sentía demasiado feliz, apenas podía reaccionar bien.

—Entonces —susurró Daichi con voz queda, evitando la mirada ajena—. ¿Puedo besarte?

Suga sonrió cálido, negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Tengo los labios resecos, y la apariencia de un cadáver. —Daichi quería hacerlo callar, con un beso idealmente, pero Suga no lo dejó—. Cuando todo el tratamiento termine, y vuelva a ser el de antes, te voy a dejar besarme. Vas a besar unos labios rosa y bien hidratados. Saldremos a pasear juntos y me ayudarás a estudiar.

—Pero a mí me gustan tus labios así. No me importa. —se quejó Daichi. Suga reía y negaba con la cabeza incansablemente. El futuro era brillante, y valdría la pena esperar.

Caminaron de la mano de vuelta a la habitación del mayor. Cuando llegaron, Daichi lo atrapó entre sus brazos, y se mantuvo abrazando a Suga por largo rato. Dejó un beso casto en su frente antes de irse, y le sonrió con ternura una despedida cariñosa.

Era invierno, crudo y frío; ventoso y lluvioso. Para ellos comenzaba la primavera, a pesar de que el único árbol que hiciera florecer Suga fuera una estructura metálica con bolsas de suero blandas colgadas a él. A pesar de que las únicas mariposas que ambos verían fuesen las que ayudaban a la extracción de sangre. No importaba, porque era su primavera antiséptica y estéril. Una primavera que iba a evolucionar hacia una real cuando Suga mejorase.


End file.
